


Staged & See You

by bootson



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance, Panic At The Disco
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-23
Updated: 2011-07-23
Packaged: 2017-10-21 21:49:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/230218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bootson/pseuds/bootson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pretend (or imaginary) kisses (Spencer/Brendon) ;<br/>Something happy and ridiculous (Brendon/Mikey)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Staged & See You

**Author's Note:**

> [](http://turps33.livejournal.com/profile)[**turps33**](http://turps33.livejournal.com/) ran a Bandom Kisses Meme. I don't actually know turps, but everyone was raving about it (and everyone always talks about her level of epic awesome, which I totally agree with) so I checked it out.  
>  Here are the two fills I managed to actually write.

**Staged**  


  


This was prompted by [](http://omens.livejournal.com/profile)[**omens**](http://omens.livejournal.com/)

Spencer sort of lived for the moments where Brendon would push close, those moments when Brendon took over his space and leaned in until Spencer felt the body heat radiating. In those moments, they always shared breaths for a few seconds, long enough to have Spencer swaying closer as Brendon’s hands came up. Brendon always, _always_ slid a hand into Spencer’s hair while Spencer gripped Brendon’s hip. Each time, Spencer held on a little tighter, his grasp a little too telling. Then, _every fucking time_ , Brendon’s hand always came up, his sweaty fingers coving Spencer’s lips so Brendon kissed the back of his own hand in the type of stage kiss any drama kid would envy.

They had it down to a science, a party trick they’d picked up in high school to get the attention of girls who liked that whole _emo boys kissing_ scene for some reason. Now they only brought it out at random to get a rise out of people. Mostly, it just drove Spencer crazy.

Dallon was laughing, saying something that sounded like a dare; Spencer was a little too drunk to actually parse out the words. Ian was egging Dallon on because that’s just what Ian _did_ , nothing to be concerned about. Then Brendon slid onto Spencer’s lap, knees bracketing Spencer’s thighs.

Brendon was heavier than usual, not holding himself as far away. He settled and Spencer gazed up at him when Brendon’s hand slipped into his hair. Spencer liked Brendon like this: flushed and content, a little fuzzy around the edges.

“What are you doing?” Spencer asked, proud he only slurred a tiny bit.

“Kissing you,” Brendon nodded, decisive.

“Liar,” Spencer whispered. His arms were somehow around Brendon, pulling their bodies even closer together. “You never do.”

“I do all the time,” he promised but Spencer just shook his head.

When Brendon’s other hand came up to stroke along his jawline, Spencer let his eye close. He went with the feeling. The warm puffs of breath against his lips, the way Brendon smelled of deodorant and faintly sweat with a touch of the beer he’d been drinking. Brendon’s hand moved, closer to Spencer’s lips and Spencer reached for his elbow, not really holding him back but not really encouraging.

When there was finally a pressure against his lips, Spencer wasn’t very coherent. He couldn’t work out if it was Brendon’s fingers, like always, or his lips, like Spencer wanted. It was easier to go with whichever answer was most convenient.

 **See You**  


  


This was for [](http://dr-jasley.livejournal.com/profile)[**dr_jasley**](http://dr-jasley.livejournal.com/).

  
When the music started, Mikey groaned and threw an arm over his eyes. Seriously, what kind of person plays anything by Katy Perry before noon? Especially when it’s the same song he’s heard on the fucking Wii for the past…

“Brendon!” Mikey called out. “Are you doing the sexy walk with the Wii remote again?”

“Open your eyes and see,” Brendon laughed, closer than Mikey expected. There hadn’t been any footsteps; Brendon usually walked sort of loudly.

Arm dropping, eyes cracked open, Mikey watched Brendon move. It took a second to click but when it did, Mikey only _just_ held back a laugh. Brendon was _actually_ doing the choreography from the dance game he’d been playing almost non-stop since fucking Frank had given it to them two weeks ago.

“You play too many video games. What happened to Guitar Hero?” Mikey asked, voice lighter than usual and lips pulling at the edges, just the tiniest bit.

Head ducked down, Mikey raised his eyes to watch Brendon’s act. It was so ridiculous with its exaggerated shimmies and hand punches, over-pronounced hip movements and facial expressions. Brendon was moving all over the place, throwing in extra walking until he could point directly at Mikey and leer outrageously.

Mikey snorted and shook his head, kicking out to nudge Brendon with the toe of his shoe. For a solid second, Brendon mock-glared, losing the expression when he started singing the last chorus. Brendon’s voice was strong, always way, but he was all over the place and the juxtaposition with Katy’s voice on the track was even more hilarious. Biting his lip, Mikey reached up to rub his chin, cover his smile.

The track started to fade out, coming to its _dramatic_ closing. Brendon stopped in front of Mikey, hips still swaying a little as he kicked Mikey’s feet together. Eyebrows raised, Mikey let him do it because it was going to keep the wide grin on Brendon’s face and Mikey liked that expression.

When the song ended, Brendon inched closer until he could straddle Mikey’s lap. Fingers reaching out, Brendon tipped Mikey’s face up and bit his own lip to tone his expression down. Mikey reached out, tapped Brendon’s lip to make him stop hiding.

“I see you, Mikeyway,” Brendon whispered, voice impossibly soft as he leaned closer, closer. Then he was pressing a soft kiss to Mikey’s lips. “You’re not fooling anyone.”

Mikey kissed him again, meeting Brendon’s smile with his own, didn’t fake a sigh when Brendon laughed into the kiss. Maybe he was okay with not hiding, this time.


End file.
